


she loves him, she loves him not

by dawnraindrop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, F/M, TW veiled abuse, mercy is in blackwatch au, she took a different path from her canon self the moment her parents died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnraindrop/pseuds/dawnraindrop
Summary: He gazes at the bloodshed around him. His handiwork.It was his masterpiece, and the angel of death was his muse.





	she loves him, she loves him not

**Author's Note:**

> so i was really intrigued about the blackwatch!mercy au, except i was wondering why she'd be in blackwatch, and how it could possibly change her relationship with genji. that's it. hope you enjoy!
> 
> thank you [whitedyed](whitedyed.tumblr.com) for beta-ing!

She loves him.

 

He can see it in her eyes. The worry in them when he is hurt. She flies to him in a flurry of glowing wings and flustered words. The gentle stream of golden fills him, warms his insides and all he can think about is her smile of relief as she kneels next to him.

 

_ Don’t worry.  _ He says, gripping her hand with his cybernetic arm. He strains his neck to see her and thinks about how he can feel her warmth through this synthetic skin.  _ I’m alright. _

 

Her eyes run over his ugly form and she nods.  _ I know. _

 

**—**

 

He loves her.

 

He realises this when she sits herself down next to him in the mess hall, when she smiles at him, when she is crouching opposite him in the dark corridor on a mission. He realises he never ever wants to see her get hurt.

 

He wonders when it crept up on him. His heart hurts from his brother’s betrayal and his mind closes itself from any invitation of friendship. He doesn’t need this, he reminds himself.

 

But she crept in. 

 

She fills his core with warmness and his head with hope. Alone with her in her clinic, he is tempted to fill the silence with tidbits about his past life. The machines  beep quietly, white noise in his head and he doesn’t think. The words flow from him easily. He doesn't stop.

 

Her eyes are fixated on his arm, repairing the injuries he sustained from his last mission. His eyes are fixated on  _ her _ . She hums as she fixes him, and he wonders if she knows she has already begun repair on his heart.

 

**—**

 

She loves him.

 

He tells himself that now. He repeats it to himself constantly. He sees her and she doesn’t see him. She sees the mission and he watches a faint blue glow fill his eyes.

 

_ Kill. Kill or be killed. _ He unsheathes his blade and he leaps forward into the foray.

 

Blood and oil gushes from his victims’ wounds and they dirty the blade and they dirty him. He flicks the blade and sheathes it once again. She floats down to him and he likens her to an angel dressed in black, her blonde hair a halo around her face.

 

She hums and whispers to the souls he cannot see floating above the corpses of the dead and he wonders if he has a soul, neither a human or an omnic. Her hands twirl in a terrible dance, and she is happy. But she never looks at him.

 

He gazes at the bloodshed around him. His handiwork.

 

It was his masterpiece, and the angel of death was his muse.

 

**—**

 

He still loves her.

 

He loves her despite himself. He gazes at the reflection in the mirror and it takes him a breath or two to realise it is him looking back. His hand goes to the armor on his face, flesh meeting steel. He slips the mask off.

 

The scars on his face are entirely the ones he sustained from his brother’s fatal attack that night. Since then, his body’s appearance remains untarnished. Physical wounds are only a memory now. She made sure of it. He grimaces and his reflection follows. He repeats the words in his head out loud.  _ Leave. _

 

She has told him her story, and now he knows why. Why she does this. Why she stays in Blackwatch. Her childhood haunts her. He yearns to help her, fix her. But he knows he couldn’t. She won’t let him.

 

His entire being screams for him to leave. Perhaps somewhere within him there is hope that she sees finally him, sees herself. So knows he won't leave.

 

He knows he can't.

 

**—**

 

She loves him.

 

She meets him one day, alone in the training grounds, and she reveals to him a crack in her shell.

 

He stops in his tracks and retracts his weapons. She beckon. They find themselves a spot in the shade, and he waits.

 

_ Will you ever leave me?  _ She asks quietly.

 

He startles, his eyes searching hers in alarm. She looks at him in surprise and bemusement. Her laughter. It is a tinkle of the windchimes. She glances to his chest, humming, and presses a hand to it.

 

_ Seems like I gave you more of a scare than I should. _ She murmurs.

 

He realises faintly his soul left him for a moment, quite literally. He exhales deeply, gazing upon her. He grasps her hand. Her humming stops.

 

Her blue eyes pierces his and he knows, immediately. She is everything that he has in his new life. He isn't ready to leave. He doesn't think he ever will be.

 

_ You saved me, Doctor Ziegler. _ He states matter-of-factly.  _ I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. _

 

She smiles and suddenly he is reassured everything is alright. The nagging voice at the back of his mind reminds him otherwise. And he knows. Always knew.

 

The dark angel loves him, her weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Ddawnraindrop.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) too if you want!


End file.
